¿Buenos días? La princesa de hielo y el ángel caído Oneshot
by Elena Nicoleta Busoiu
Summary: Layla Bordeanu es el tipo de chica que nunca pierde, incluso si se trata de una pelea de pareja. Ella trata de mantener la compostura en cualquier situación. Sin embargo cuando su dulce ángel es herido por su frialdad Layla deberá enfrentar la realidad. La ruptura parece inminente.¿Será más fuerte su voluntad de ganar o su deseo por su ángel? ¿Cómo han llegado a esta situación?


Resumen: Layla Bordeanu es el tipo de chica que nunca pierde, incluso si se trata de una pelea de pareja. Ella trata de mantener la compostura en cualquier situación. Su lema personal es "orgullo ante todo". Sin embargo cuando su dulce ángel es herido por su frialdad Layla deberá enfrentar la realidad y su propio dilema, la situación se ha salido de diferencia entre sus dos naturalezas es cada vez más notoria y una posible ruptura parece inminente si ella deja que las cosas sigan así. Las lágrimas de su ángel corren mientras ella se queda atrapada en una vorragine de sentimientos encontrados. ¿Será más fuerte su voluntad de ganar o su deseo por su ángel? ¿Cómo han llegado a esta situación?

Layla y Adrián son los personajes pertenecientes a la Trilogía La princesa de hielo y el ángel caído. Este es un aparte de la historia original, la cual se terminó de publicar en 2019.

―¡Buenos días hermosa!― exclamaba contento el hermoso ángel.

―Lo serán para ti― alcancé a balbucear contra la almohada.

―¿Deseas que prepare el desayuno?

―No gracias, no tengo hambre― ojalá y no pregunte.

―¿Te pasa algo?― ¡Y aquí vamos! ¿Es qué no puedo tener ni un segundo de paz?.

―No― obviamente mi respuesta es cortante, me debe una.

―Querida― me susurra dulcemente al oído― a estas horas de la mañana, siempre, estoy intentando salir de la cama, pero nunca lo consigo gracias a tus arrebatos de pasión. Así que, merezco una explicación...¿Dónde están tus ardientes arrebatos? ¿Acaso mi princesa se siente mal?

―Estoy bien, puedes irte― ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Tenía que haberlo sabido desde un principio. Siempre tus amigos alados serán lo primero. ¡No lo que yo quiero!

Lo siento retorcerse entre las sábanas, inconforme con mi respuesta. Se alza, da un par de pasos alrededor del cuarto y vuelve a la cama. Siento su mirada preocupada en la nuca, pero no daré el brazo a torcer. ¡Yo siempre tengo razón!

―No me iré hasta obtener una respuesta. Si estás molesta por algo que hice, por favor dímelo y lo compensaré―su voz fina y melodiosa vuelve a acariciar mi oído, además su aliento...¡Ah! Siento despertar en mí el deseo. ¡Orgullo ante todo Layla!

―No― este loco deseo en mí...En realidad él es mi enemigo, no mi bello ángel. Si no lo controlo perderé.

―Layla, dímelo, por favor. No creo haber hecho algo tan grave como para merecer tu desprecio― por otro lado, olvidé lo fácil que es caer ante sus cristalinas lágrimas.

―Dije que estoy bien― ¡Vaya mentira! Pero forma parte de mi naturaleza. A medida que él me abraza yo me tenso más. Ojalá no se de cuenta de mi debilidad.

―No, no lo estás. Layla me estás evitando. Nosotros siempre hablamos libremente. No tenemos secretos. ¡Ayer todo estaba bien! ¿Por qué hoy parece que todo se derrumba?― no por favor,llanto no.

―!Prefieres a esos alados!―Ya está! No hay más vuelta atrás,me levanté y lo grité. Lo sabe. Espero su reacción.

3...2...1...Deja de abrazarme y toma asiento en la orilla de la cama. Algo dentro de mí se rompe. ¿Y qué más da? Era obvio que siendo ángel preferiría algo con alas. Pero al fin y al cabo, detesto perder. Cada vez que llora por mi culpa siento como si mi alma fuera azotada mil veces en un segundo. Pero sabía como era desde un principio. Por otro lado escucho la voz de mi sentido común gritándome lo egoísta que soy. Puedo complacerlo en eso y también tener lo que quiero. Ya sé lo que es. Mi parte demoníaca asomando y tratando de dominar.

―Layla...Nunca me habías gritado... Hasta ahora. Además...No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Algún ángel te dijo algo sobre mí? ¿Es eso la causa de tu enfado?― apenas si es perceptible su voz, está muy afectado.

―Solo necesito tiempo. Sabes como soy. No soporto perder una pelea― me levanto de la cama con intención de ir al baño y continuar un poco más calmada.

―¡Layla! No te vayas espera―rápidamente trepa por la cama y atrapa mi mano en el justo momento de entrar al baño-por favor, todavía no. No entiendo qué estás diciendo. ¡No te vayas! No me dejes! ¿Estás...estás buscando pretextos para romper esta relación?.

Esto sí es un duro golpe bajo la cintura. Sin más salida para recuperar el control de la situación ...Decido acorralarlo contra la pared de la estancia y descargar mi frustración en su blanco y delicado cuello, besándolo con un hambre voraz. Sí, ese hambre solo perteneciente al demonio que no ha comido en siglos. Él es mi alimento. El objeto de mi deseo. Aquel que anula mis instintos más básicos de supervivencia, capaz de aventarme en las fauces del peor enemigo y convertirme en vencedora, para mostrarle, una y otra vez que yo soy la dueña de todo él. De su piel sedosa, la mirada de chocolate, este largo cabello tan oscuro como lo es mi propia naturaleza. Y por supuesto su cintura tan especial para mí. Mi perdición, con tan solo verlo caminar me siento enloquecer. El deseo es...Tan vivo...Tan condenadamente imposible de controlar. Él es mi templo. No necesito un Satanás que admirar, solo adoraré a esta criatura, creada a la imagen y semejanza de Dios, admiraré su trabajo hasta el fin de los tiempos y más allá, porque este ángel es y será mío por siempre jamás, y cómo no fruto de toda esta arrolladora pasión expresada en un beso, lo siento desvanecerse en mis brazos entre lágrimas y suspiros de amor. Lo siento enroscar sus manos en mi cuello para no caer, mientras que las mías siguen firmes apretando su cintura. Mostrándole una vez más, que me pertenece, no hay manera de negarlo. De la misma manera que yo le pertenezco a él. Una vez elegido este camino...Es imposible librar batallas separados. Es imposible que el día viva sin la noche, como tampoco es posible que Alfa exista sin Omega.

―Tuve una revelación anoche...En un sueño... me decías...Dijiste que los gatos no eran monos y que preferías los pájaros. Así que, esto se quedará grabado en tu hermosa cabecita, alitas. Los gatos son mucho más monos que esas cosas voladoras. Además como mascota vamos a tener un gato.

A medida que las palabras son entonadas sus bellos ojos se van abriendo y sus facciones van dejando paso a una completa expresión de asombro, mientras yo permanezco tranquila, sosteniéndolo y mirándolo decididamente, mirada que esta vez como pocas, es correspondida.

―¡Por eso!― ojalá tuviera un medidor de decibelios. Estoy segura que acaba de lograr un récord importante.

―Sí por eso. Era lógico tu deseo de tener algún emplumado cerca , sin embargo, se podría llevar mal con el gato, además, los felinos son cazadores natos.

―Jajajajajajajajaj. Yes your majesty. Your wish is my command.

―Of course, it is.

Fin.

Notas del autor.

A pesar de que la historia de Layla y Adrián ya está concluída siempre podrá tener una continuación en el corazón de los lectores y amantes de los fanfics. Realmente tenía ganas de escribir algo más sobre estos protagonistas y he aquí la historia. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Los comentarios son bienvenidos, como también las críticas constructivas.

Contact the author:

Instagram: busoiuelenanicoleta

Twitter: ElenaBusoiu

YouTube: Canal de Elena Nicoleta Busoiu

LinkedIn: Elena Nicoleta Busoiu


End file.
